Charmed - The Final Battle
by maryanneryder
Summary: I am really bad at summaries so all I can say is read it and find out :D
1. Chapter 1

_**I just want to point out that i obviously do not own Charmed ( unfortunatley )**_

 _ **I have tried to stick to the original story line but i have changed a few things.**_

 _ **This is my version of the events in Charmed i hope you like it.**_

Chapter one

 _Piper's POV_

'' Ok, so explain it to me one last time '' As I glared at the Elders I really can not belive what they are telling me , this is getting rediculous, it is like they are trying to make my life as hard as possible but this is taking it way to far.

'' Piper, please try to calm yourself, getting hot headed is not going to change the situation '' Sandra spoke, rather casually.

Easy enough for you to say, i stared bitterly at her, how dare they burst into MY attic to announce that i have to give up MY family in order to save the greater good for THEM dont they think they have put me through enough.

Sandra must have noticed that i was not giving in as she spoke.

'' Piper, if there was anything we could do we would but this is the only option. As you have already told us that the Angel Of Death is already trying to claim Leo, Chris and Wyatt this is the only way to save them, you must understand we are doing this for you ''

I couldnt help but roll my eyes, they never did anything for me they are doing this to spite me.

'' If we freeze them he will not be able to claim them but it is written in your destiny that the pain of loosing the ones you love, that raw pain , that is what gives you the strenght to fight and possibly win your greatest battle yet, you need to lose them to save them.

We have no other option im afraid this is out of your hands Piper they will have to come with us, they will be safe although there is something you should know''

What else are they going to tell me. I couldnt help but let the rage slowly take over.

'' Once you have started the final battle you will have only 12 hours to finish it and you have to be successfull in order to get them back. If you fail to end the battle before 12 hours we will have no choice but to hand over Leo, Wyatt and Chris to the Angel Of Death, it was part of the deal ''

'' HOW DARE YOU! ''

I really couldnt hold it in any longer

'' You have got to be kidding me so you are telling me that once i hand my family over to you there is still a possibilty that i may not get them back i mean this is just ... ''

'' This is the only way that they have a chance, Don't you want to atleast give them that ''

Sandra interupted.

'' Don't act like this is my choice, if this was up to me i would deal with the angerl of death and not have to lose my family ''

'' Im sorry '' Sandra spoke '' But this is the only way, we also feel like it is easier that you dont say goodbye which is why we have already taken them while you where up here talking to me, forgive us Piper and Goodluck ''

Gone, Just like that, but they couldnt have already taken them.

Tears began to stream down my face as i bolted from the attic, down the stairs, across the corridor and down more stairs into the dining area.

It was empty.

They were really gone.

A sharp stabbing pain shot straight through my heart and i couldnt help but fall into a ball on floor and cry.

I felt my arms and legs shake as more tears cascaded down my face, each one splashing onto the floor.

I have no idea how long i layed there for but i didnt care, i just wanted them back.

I looked up with one final hope wanting to see them stood there before me but the room was just empty dark and cold.

I was completely alone.

After a while i manage to regain enough strenght in my still trembling legs to stand and walk across tot he table and sit.

The paintings that Leo was doing with the children still layed there drying.

I picked up the first one and i could tell instantly that Chris was the artists as it wasnt much of a picture it looked more like a big explosion of color.

Tears trickled from my swollen eyes as i reached for the next picture, it was of a park and a little boy sat on the swing laugh.

There was a third picture.

I slowly placed Chris and Wyatt's paintings down and reached over to grab the third piece of paper to find that it wasnt a picture at all but a letter, from Leo.

I closed my eyes as a ran me fingers across each word, knowing that his hand had once glided elegently acroos this paper.

I toke a few deep breath's before opening my eyes and begining to read;

 _Dear Piper,_

 _I love you more than anything in this whole world,_

 _You have been so brave and i am extremely proud of the things you have done so far but you need to understand something, this had to happen, for whatever reason we had to leave but we are never gone. We love you more than life itself you have not lost us we have simply gone on holiday. We are safe so you do not need to worry._

 _Be true to who you are and never give up hope,_

 _I love you forever_

 _Leo xxx_

 _ **(A/N hey guys its been a long time since i have written anything so i am a little rusty. I hope you liked the first chapter. Please let me know what you guys think )**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Once again I sadly do not own Charmed :(**

Piper's POV

'' Piper you have stared at the same pages in this book for over a week, have you ever thought that maybe, and im not saying this to make you mad at me , but maybe the thing we are supposed to fight isn't in the book, I mean maybe none of our ancestors have come across this particular demon '' Phoebe said as she walked into the attic with the scrying crystal.

'' Well im not the only one obssessing'' I snapped, whilst not removing my gaze from the book '' Ever since Billie left with Christy you have done nothing but scry for her .have YOU ever thought that she doesn't want to be found ''

I know she means well but she really doesn't understand what this feels like.

'' I just think that maybe Billie didn't want to go '' Phoebe gazed dropped to the floor, she did this every time she felt her eyes fill up and didn't want anyone to notice.

'' I guess some part of me wants to believe that she is going to come back and say that she made a mistake by leaving ''

'' I know what you mean '' I said as I began to walk towards her.

I stood before her and pulled her into a hug, cradling her head in my hand and rubbing her back soothingly.

She is my baby sister and I have been so occupied with trying to find out how the Triad are linked into this whole plot that I didn't even noticed how much she was hurting because Billie left with Christy.

It hit me like tone of bricks, how had I not noticed this before, I raced back over to the book leaving a very confused Phoebe staring after me.

I flipped through the pages as fast as my hands would allow, completely ignoring my surroundings , just focusing on the book.

'' Piper what are you doing ? '' Phoebe questioned, as she made her way over to me.

I didn't answer, how could I have not noticed this before.

'' Piper what are you looking for ? '' Phoebe spoke again, this time with a bit more anger in her voice.

I still didn't answer, I needed to find that page it could be the answer.

'' PIPER HALLIWELL ANSWER ME ,WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING FOR ''

'' This '' I answered, pointing to the page.

'' Scather Demons , what about them '' Phoebe questioned, with a puzzled look on her face.

'' Listen to this : _Scather Demons are a breed of Demons._

 _One clan of these Demons,_

 _led by Dreylock,_

 _was loyal to The Triad._

 _This clan proved their loyalty to the Triad by_

 _Kidnapping a Child of the Triads choosing in 1991._

 _This Child has since been classed as deceased as there_

 _was no evidence proving that she had survived._

'' I don't get it '' Phoebe said, with a puzzled look on her face as she glanced between the book and myself.

How could she not see what i did.

'' Think about it Phoebe, This child that is mentioned in the book went missing in 1991 and was presumed dead, Phoebe she went missing 15 years ago ''

By the look on her face, Phoebe had finally clicked on to what I was trying to tell her.

'' Pheobe'' I started '' This child went missing 15 years ago , so did Christy, and then suddenly the Triad come back and then Billie just happens to find Christy ''

'' Piper, i think your right but you are missing something if all this is true then our last battle, the ultimate power, Its Billie and Christy ''

'' Yeah it is, we have to be prepared, if we have found out im pretty sure the Triad would have filled Billie in already, we have no idea when they are going to strike, we have to tell Paige and be ready for them ''

'' Piper we wont be ready for them, we never will '' Phoebe stared straight at the floor , what was she talking about we could be ready and we will be ready.

Phoebe lifted her head and spoke

'' Piper, we trained Billie, we made her study everything. We have no leg to stand on she knows how we battle, she knows our powers, she knows what we do to capture and vanquish Demons, she knows every single page in the Book Of Shadows by heart, all the potions all the spells everything, That is how it is our biggest battle, because we are fighting our own magic ''

My heart fell to the floor, She was right, Billie knew everything about us, inside out , we really didn't have a hope.

'' Go and find Paige and warn her, tell her everything we know ''

Phoebe gave me one last pitiful look before heading out of the attic.

I waited untill I heard the door close before I sat on the floor. I pulled my knees up to my chest and slowly began rocking back and forth as I let the tears drip from my eyes.

How could this happen.

How am I supposed to save my family when we have no chance in winning against Billie and Christy.

I was never going to see Leo again, The smile on his face every time he looked at me, or when he laughed at the boys playing.

I was never going to feel his arms snaked around me, holding me against his chest.

I was never going to here his voice or the cute little muffled snores he made when asleep.

The way he would brush the strands of hair out of my eyes before holding either side of my face and kissing me.

I would never see my sons grow up.

I will have to sit here and live my life without them knowing that I was not good enough to save them.

The tears were flowing down my face and for the first time since I was a child I felt alone, really alone.

This house was empty and cold, there was no noise from the children playing or Leo laughing at them, there was no noise from Phoebe or Paige's room as they had been empty for months it was just me, alone in the house.

How had my life taken this road.

 _Piper, get yourself together_ I mentally kicked myself.

I am not going to give in, I will fight with everything I have.

I will not sit back and wait for the elders to tell me I was too late.

If I was going down, im going down kicking and screaming.

I will not let them beat us, i am going to fight if not for my sake then for Leo, Wyatt and Chris

I will never give in.

 **( Hey guys, I hope you like this chapter, please remember to leave a review and let me know what you think, I have a plan of action for this story and I cant wait to write the rest of it, I can promise that it is going to be great )**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Charmed**

Piper's POV

This was proving harder than we originally thought.

It seemed like Phoebe, Paige and myself had been sat around this table for ages, each of us trying to come up with a plan of action but failing miserably.

'' What about an upper level demon vanquishing potion '' Paige announced, with a look of wonder in her eyes

'' It wont work '' Phoebe said '' They are not Demons ''

'' Well they are as good as '' Paige snorted, before resting her hand on the side of her head once again trying to think of a solution.

'' Maybe if we tried not using our powers and talk to her '' Phoebe said, she was still hopeful that maybe Billie would just come back.

'' Then we might aswell surrender to them because they are going to try to kill us either way '' Paige replied

'' It's no good we have been at this for hours have you ever thought that maybe we aren't supposed to win this one ''

This caused me to come out of my daydream, I couldn't control the anger building up inside of me.

'' That is easy enough for you to say '' I spat at her '' you get to leave here and go back to your husband and live your happy life and you, Phoebe, you get to go back to the condo and carry on with your life but me, im supposed to stay here alone while you guys aren't prepared to even try to fight, you might want to give up but I cant, I wont, you have no idea what it feels like, everyone else has already given up including the Elders, I cant have you guys give up on me to. ''

'' Piper, we're sorry '' Paige said, her soft eyes met mine and I could almost feel her pity.

I didn't have enough time to reply to Paige before Phoebe jumped to her feet with a twinkle in her eyes.

'' Attic ''

Was all she said before whisking out of the room.

I glanced over at Paige who looked just as confused as I did but never the less we both stood and made our way over to the stairs.

Phoebe already had her nose buried deep in the Book of Shadows by the time Paige and I reached the attic door.

'' What toke you so long '' Phoebe asked, still not looking up from the book

'' Phoebe what are you doing ? '' I questioned, as I made my way over to her

'' I will explain as soon as you get me 3 purple candles and 3 white candles, a white cloth and some cinnamon, frankincense and sandle wood '' Phoebe listed off the items.

I made my way over to the book shelf and pulled off everything she had asked and brought it back over to her.

'' Phoebe, what is this for ?'' Paige asked, obviously still as confused as I am.

'' In a minute '' Phoebe replied

'' Here take these candles and put them in a circle and Piper start burning the cinnamon, frankincense and sandle wood ''

Neither of us questioned why she wanted us to do these things, we just did as she asked in the hope that it would all make sense.

'' Ok in a circle, Piper start the fire ''

'' Phoebe wait '' I shouted, it was the only way I was going to get her attention

'' What are we doing ''

'' Oh yeah sorry I didn't tell you, we are performing a séance '' She replied, with a rather pleased look on her face, I still don't get it.

'' Phoebe, Billie and Christy, they are not dead '' Sometimes I wonder what goes on in Phoebe's head.

'' well obviously they aren't dead '' Phoebe chuckled '' Grams is though, I was thinking that maybe she knew something that we don't, its worth a try ''

Well It doesn't seem like a bad idea, Phoebe has always been the one to think outside the box.

We sat in a circle and joined hands and began to chant :

 _Beloved Grams._

 _We seek your guidance._

 _We ask that you commune_

 _With us and move among us._

Just as the last words left our lips, there she was, shimmering before us.

I have to admit, its great to see her again.

'' Alright girl's '' Grams began, she was clearly not happy about something

'' So just so I am clear, This girl , Billie, she helped you vanquish Demons after you faked your own deaths and in return you helped her find her sister, Then you found her sister who is evil, between that you let her study the book of shadows and got her to learn everything about the three of you and now she is evil her and her sister want to kill you.

Leo , Wyatt and Chris are frozen and you summoned me to help ''

'' Yes, that would be correct '' Phoebe said.

'' Well im afraid girls that this is on battle I can not help you with, you see the moment you let Billie look inside the Book of Shadows you trusted her with centuries of the Warren line of witches secrets. Thus meaning that , I don't mean to offend you , but this is kind of your fault ''

I hated it when Grams spoke like this. I hung my head and focused on a small hole in the floor, I really couldn't look at her, I hated letting her down.

'' Darlings, what I am trying to say here is this battle has been put in motion for one reason, yes there are plenty of little reasons aswell, but if you look at the bigger picture, this is kind of a test. This battle will either make you or break you , it is to test your ability, strength and power. I have to leave but Piper I will go up there and check on Leo and the boys for you, Be safe my sweethearts ''

Even though grams had gone a cold chill still lingered in the air.

She was disappointed in all of us and that was one thing that I really didn't want to do.

Phoebe was the first to break the ice.

'' Ok, so maybe, if what Grams said is true and we are being tested, we should look in the book to see if we may have over looked anything.''

What other choice did we have.

We silently stood and went over to the book, flipping through each of its pages in the hope that something would tell us what to do.

I began to list the titles of the pages.

'' Fairies ''

'' nope ''

'' Fairy Guards ''

'' nope''

'' To make a lovers dream come true ''

'' nope ''

'' The slave king ''

'' definitely not ''

'' Krychek Demons ''

'' Yeah right ''

The next page however may have been our answer

'' Hey, what about the Hallow '' I asked, pointing out the page.

'' Are you crazy '' Paige yelled

'' Yeah Piper, we understand that you want to save Leo and the boys but to consider the Hallow, that is ridiculous '' Phoebe added

'' Well what other choice do we have it's not like we have any other solution ''

'' Yet, we don't have another solution yet '' Phoebe stated

'' Look Piper we all want to save them but you have to be alive to save them remember the hallow is a definite no go, it is way to dangerous ''

I didn't want to argue with them again today, but I wasnt going to let the idea of using the Hallow go, not just yet.

'' Hold on '' Paige said '' I may have an idea ''

Well it was safe to say that my house has been turned upside down.

I turned the last table on its side and looked around at the barrier I had created.

Every table and chair in the house had been turned on its side to create a divide between us and Billie.

We would be on one side and her on the other, or at least that's how we hoped it would happen.

'' I have everything we need here '' Phoebe said, as she came into the room with the silver mortar and ingredients inside of it.

'' The plan is, if Billie hasn't been completely turned evil, The to call a lost witch spell will work, Piper if the spell does work you will freeze her which will work because she is in the middle of being turned evil, and then unfreeze her head just so we can talk to her ''

'' Got it '' Phoebe and I both said.

'' Then let's do it '' Paige replied

 _Power of the witches rise_

 _coarse unseen across the skies_

 _come to us who call you near_

 _come to us and settle here_

White sparks began to soar in from the window and swirl around our heads.

They were shimmering around the foot of the stairs, just where we needed her to be.

Then the sparks joined together and vanished reveling Billie, but she was not alone.

'' Whats the matter, you didn't expect her to come alone did you '' Christy spat.

This was not good.

 **(A/N hey guys, sorry to leave this chapter hanging but I thought it was getting a bit long. If you guys liked it then please let me know )**


	4. Chapter 4

**As much as i would like to, i still do not own Charmed.**

Piper's POV

Well this is not how i expected to spend my saturday afternoon.

Christy and Billie continued to throw fireballs towards us while we were sat on the floor, our only means of cover was a badly burnt and partly destory dining table.

'' What do we do '' Paige mouthed, not wanting to speak as they could hear.

'' Maybe try to leave '' Phoebe replied

'' We can't , we have to stay '' I mouthed back to them

'' Well then we get up and try again '' Paige whispered

'' 1, 2, 3 ! ''

At the count of three we all got up and began attacking back.

Something was strange.

Paige was throw everything at them, including reorting the own fireballs towards them, Pheobe threw the closest objects at them as a form of distraction and i continued to shoot at them but they were not fighting back.

We all noticed this and slowly began to stop attacking, instead we all just stood there glaring at eachother.

What was going on.

I glanced at Billie, her expression seemed glum, alomst painfull as if she didnt want to be there.

I swept my gazed over to Chirsty who's expression was the oposite of her sisters.

'' Well that didnt last as long as we expected '' Christy gloated.

What was her problem.

'' What do you want '' I spat bitterly

'' Calm yourself Piper '' Christy replied, sacrasum oozing out of her voice.

'' I think that it is pretty obvious that you have something that we need so we have come here to take it from you ''

'' And what exactly is that '' Paige asked

'' Well you must be losing your touch, you cant figure out something as simple as that you should really question your bilities as witches '' Christy spat

'' Alright i have had enough of you , how dare you judge us as witches, thats pretty rich coming from you dont you think '' I hissed, through gritted teeth

'' Then tell me, why are we here ? come on Piper your supposed to be the smart one '' Christy gloated.

'' Why dont you just tell us why you are here instead of beating around the bush '' Paige replied, her eyes never leaving Christy

'' Well we want your power, but considering that if we toke that it would make killing you a little too easy for my liking so we are here to claim the next best thing, the creator of your magic '' Christy stated

'' The book '' Pheobe replied

'' No, why would i want that piece of garbage, Billie knows everything inside that book '' Christy stated

'' Then what '' I yelled

Christy stared at me, obviously enjoying every moment of this.

'' The house ''

Before any of us had a chance to even blink Billie and Christy threw bottled potions at our feet.

I felt a burning sensation taking over my body.

Air became thicker, my lungs burned with the lack of oxegen, I heard phoebe's ear piercing screach from my right and i felt my eyes start to burn.

The manor slowly became nothing but a memory as i began falling into nothing.

My stomach began to tie in knots and my throat and lungs felt like they were on fire.

Air rushed past me with such a force that made it feel like i had blisters all over my body, we hit the bottom of where ever we were and carried on tumbling.

Rocks hit me from everywhere untill i finally hit a bolder which stopped me rolling.

My head was spinning, my heart raced as i reached my hand up onto my head to try and focus my vision.

Everything was blurring and out of focus, i could here phoebe and paige's grones but couldnt see them.

Slowly my eyes regained enough focus for me to be able to recognise our surrondings.

The dark damp floor, red glow from the walls and snake like fire lamps along the wall where enough for me to know we were in the underworld.

'' Piper are you ok ? '' Pheobe asked, as she reached out her hand and pulled me to my feet.

'' Yeah, i think , wheres paige '' I mumbled, still barly able to focus on anything.

'' Im here '' Paige announced as she limped towards us

'' What happened back there '' Pheobe asked

'' If what i think happened is right then we have been banished here '' Paige announced

'' What, how can that happen the underworld is for Demons, we are not Demons '' Pheobe stated

'' Well the Triad have made them believe that we are '' Paige replied

'' I think the more important question is how are we going to get out ''

'' We orb back to the manor, you are a whitelighter '' I said

'' We can orb out of here but not back to the manor they have taken it over rememeber and banished us from there we cant go back '' Paige said, as she looked around.

'' Well we cant stay here i think you are forgetting that we are the most wanted witches here it wont be long before word gets out that we are down here '' Pheobes replied '' Why dont we go back to my place we should be safe there ''

'' yeah lets got '' Paige said before holding mine and pheobes hands and orbing out.

As we arrived at the condo Phoebe immediately rushed off to the kitchen to get three glasses of water.

'' You hit your head pretty badly Piper, are you sure you are ok '' Paige asked

'' Yeah im fine '' I lied, as i walked over to sit on the couch.

The truth was my head hurt pretty bad but that was the least of my worries at the minute.

'' Guys i dont mean to make this situatuion any worse'' Pheobe said, as she walked back into the room, handing Paige and i the water before taking a seat on the chair.

'' How could you make this any worse '' I asked, as i sipped at my water, the ice cold liquid trickling down my raw throat felt like heaven.

'' maybe by telling you that we have nothing, the book , its in the house ''

realisition quickly dawned on me.

We had no Elders, no Leo, no book of shadows, no potion ingredients, no clue as to what Billie and Christy where up to and no idea how to stop them even if we did.

We were three witches alone, no clue as to what we were dealing with and no one to guide us.

This really was a test, but this is a test that even i was giving up on.

The thought of Leo, Wyatt and Chris popped into my head and i felt a sharp pain in my chest.

How could i let this happen.

Their lives were in geperdy because of my stupid destiny.

'' This seems really bad i now but i am not giving up, We have faced things that people on dream about, not only have we faced them but we have also defeated them. This family has been pushed to the prink more than once but we still manage to bring it back, its in our blood and i am not about to let the likes of Billie and Christy get to us, they may think that they have the upper hand, and they do for the minute, I am not giving up, i am going to continue to fight and not for my sake or ours but for Leo, Wyatt and Chris '' Paige announced.

A smile spread across my face and a tear fell slowly from my eyes.

At this very moment i felt blessed to have these two as my sister and i have never been more proud of either of them.

'' For Leo, Wyatt and Chris '' Pheobe said, whilst raising her glass of water in to the air.

'' Leo, Wyatt and Chris '' I whispered, as i raised my glass.

'' Good, so we need to come up with a plan '' Paige stated, whilst taking a seat next to me and placing her hand on my knee.

'' I think the Hollow is our only option '' I practically whispered.

I knew they what their reaction was going to be but this was our only option.

Phoebe sighed, '' Piper, we have been over this before, it is just too ... ''

'' Actually, i think she is right '' Paige addmitted

Even i didnt believe what she was saying

'' We have no other choice, but without the book, how are we supposed to get it '' Paige asked

'' I may have the answer to that '' I said, as i reached into my pocket and pulled out a very small, crumpled piece of paper.

'' I didnt want to admit it but i wrote down the spell incase it ever came in handy '' I addmitted.

Christy's POV

'' I wonder if they are ok '' Billie said, while pacing the kitchen of the manor.

'' What does it matter '' I stated '' We have taken over the manor, we can finally stop them ''

Billie didnt answer me, why did she still care about how they were.

We had done what the Triad asked, it was plain sailing from here, nothing could stop us.

'' Listen up Ladies '' Dumain yelled, as he came into the room.

'' It has come to my attention that the Charmed ones have come up with a plan ''

'' So they are safe '' Billie piped up.

'' Unfortunately yes '' Dumain spat at her

'' They are doing what i feared, they are going to use the Hollow ''

'' What's the Hollow '' Billie asked again

Why does she keep interopting him.

'' Well it seems like you dont know everything from that book '' Dumain hissed at her, he was obviously annoyed at her constantly interoupting him

'' The Hollow is an ancient vapor and the most powerful magical force of unknown origin, which absorbs all forms of magic it comes in contact with, whether it be good or evil. The worst thing is, it cannot be destroyed '' Dumain stated

'' So what are we going to do '' I asked, we have not go this far for it all to come crashing down.

'' We are going to get there first, the book, where is it kept '' Dumain asked Billie

I turned to look at her.

'' The attic '' She replied

We all went up to the attic and flipped throught the book to find the spell.

Piper's POV

'' all we have to do is say the spell, i dont know if we are going to feel the same, but aslong as we all remember why we are doing this we should be okay. Once we have to hollow we go back to the manor and start this battle '' I announced, as we all stood side by side ready to recite this spell.

I couldnt help but remember what the Elders had told me, we only have 12 hours after we start the battle to end it.

Nerves kicked in and for the first time, i started to doubt our decision but i couldnt go back.

Christy's POV

'' So we take in the Hollow and then wait for them to turn up, are you ready Billie ? '' I asked my sister

'' Yeah, i guess '' she answered, half heartedly

There was no time to worry about her know, we had to beat them to the hollow.

'' Let's do this ''

Piper's POV Christy's POV

 _Ultirusque A Profugus_ | _Ultirusque A Profugus_

 _Addo Is Hic, Addo Is Iam._ | _Addo Is Hic, Addo Is Iam._

 _Nos Dico Super In Concessus Vox_ | _Nos Dico Super In Concessus Vox_

 _Bonus Quod Malum._ | _Bonus Quod Malum._

Piper's POV

The force of the Hollow taking over my body is overwhelming.

I coarses through my body and pins and needles flowing through my veins.

My lungs filled with fresh, clean air and my mind went fuzzy and then everything came back.

I still felt like me but i can feel the confidence burst through me.

I was unstoppable.

'' Let's end this '' I said, before walking over to the door followed by paige and Phoebe

 **(A/N hey guys im really sorry if this chapter doesnt make much sense. I read through it so many times but couldnt think of any way to change it. Also as you probably are aware of i change the rules of summoning the Hollow simply because in my version Wyatt is frozen so i could really think of what to do. Anyway i hope you guys like this chapter please leave a review and let me know )**


	5. Chapter 5

**I still do not own Charmed**

Piper's POV

The Elders were notified of our plan and had gathered all members of our family and all the whitelighters in the main hall at magic school for their safety.

With a sweeping movement of my hand the front door or the manor burst open.

Nothing could stop us.

The palms of my hands began to burn and itch, Billie and Christy couldn't be far.

'' We have been expecting you '' Christy announced , as herself and Billie came into view standing before us.

'' We couldn't let you down could we '' Paige spat back to her.

I glanced at Billie and noticed the pure evil in her eyes.

'' What's the matter Billie, cat go your tongue '' I asked.

'' I have nothing to say to you bunch of traitors, its one thing to lie to the rest of the world but to lie to yourself is kind of pathetic don't you think '' Billie hissed, almost dropping the potion she held in her hand.

Billie's last remark had clearly got to Phoebe as she was the first to raise her potion to throw.

I quickly raise my arm to stop the bottle leaving Phoebe's hand.

'' Wait '' I yelled

'' For what '' Phoebe asked.

'' I told you this wouldn't work '' Billie stated, turning her gaze to Christy before they both disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

'' What was that '' Paige asked

'' Astral projection ... watch out behind '' I hollered

Phoebe quickly turned on the spot and launched a potion at Billie's feet.

The bottle exploded and smoke engulfed the room but that was all it did.

Why didn't it work.

'' Like I said , you're not as smart as I thought '' Christy spat.

The burning sensation had taken over my hands and before I realised what I was doing a stream of orange fire burst from the palms of my hands that were aiming straight for Billie.

Billie raised her hands and shot back the same stream of fire.

How can this be happening.

Phoebe and Paige added their new power of fire, directing there's to Christy, whilst Billie and Christy shot directly back to us.

Neither one of our flames hit each other, they just joined together causing a force to ripple back towards us.

The power was almost too much to handle, I could feel it slowly draining me of energy and slowly my knees began to buckle causing me to fall to the floor, all the while my fire still aiming at Billie.

I was not the only on who felt the force of our fire and Christy dropped too followed by Paige and then Billie and Phoebe fell together.

Neither side giving in.

I felt a strange bubbling feeling through my body and then before I knew it the fire that we both were aiming blew up causing everyone to fly through the air.

I felt the walls give in and the ceiling come down.

I the noise of the explosion rang through my ears as I began flying higher.

I felt my self slowly falling and I knew my time had come.

'' Im sorry '' I whispered to the sky before crashing down onto the concrete with the kitchen wall falling on top of me.

The weight on my now exhausted body was excruciating.

I lifted my arm out and quickly began pushing rocks and wood out of my way.

A ray of sunshine beamed through, I was close.

As I pushed the last plank of wood away a smell of burning plastic and wood filled the air.

No, this can't be happening.

I scrambled to my feet using the little energy I had left to stop me from falling.

I had to find Phoebe and Paige.

I began frantically moving wood and bricks desperately trying to find my sisters.

'' Phoebe '' I called out

'' Paige ''

No reply.

I swept my eyes around and my heart sank to the floor.

Laying 4 metres from where I stood where my sisters, motionless.

My heart sank to the floor but my legs knew where I needed to go as before I could register what I was doing I was already kneeling by Phoebe's head.

I moved my trembling hand to her neck.

She didn't have a pulse.

'' NOO '' I cried as I cradled her head in my lap.

'' Please, wake up , come on wake up, please, please, I need you please '' I sobbed into her neck but it was no good.

I reached over and checked Paige's wrist, nothing.

A shimmering blue light appeared before me.

Sandra stood before me, her hand stretched out.

'' Come Piper '' She whispered

'' No, why has this happened, '' I yelled at her in between sobs

'' Not here, we need to get you some place safe ''

'' Why everyone has gone '' I sobbed into phoebe's neck

Why did this happen.

'' Billie survived aswell, we have to get you out of here '' Sandra said

'' I wont leave them, I cant leave them '' I screeched.

My baby sister's were gone and it was all my fault.

Why did I suggest the hollow.

'' You still have time to save them Piper, 12 hours remember, come '' Sandra replied.

I have no choice, I have to save them.

I kissed Paige and Phoebe on the head.

The pain that shot through my chest was unbearable.

I threw myself to Sandra and we orbed.

I landed on the cold marble floor.

I couldn't take this anymore.

I just laid there, I didn't care who was watching or were i was.

I began to cry hysterically.

The tears blurred my vision, my arm clutching my chest.

My breath caught in my throat.

Leo, Chris, Wyatt, Phoebe and Paige were gone.

It was my fault.

 **( A/N hey guys im really sorry if this chapter is a little crappy but hey. I can assure you the next few chapter's are going to make up for it. If you like the story so far then please review and let me know )**


	6. Chapter 6

**I still don't own Charmed.**

 **I just want to let you guys know that in this chapter Piper goes back in time. This is a bit of a challenge for me to write, it's a bit confusing having to write in past and present tense and have Piper speak to Piper but im going to try to make it as simple to understand as possible.**

Piper's POV

'' I don't understand what happened '' I questioned, whilst taking a sip of my tea.

I was sat at a small table in the far corner or the main hall with my Dad and Grams.

All the other tables we occupied by Elders muttering amongst themselves in hushed tones, Whitelighters and different family members both alive and dead.

'' Hunny, I am not the best person to be speaking to about this, I have never really understood this kind of thing '' Dad said, whilst placing his hand on my knee.

I smiled to myself, still not being able to look at him.

His eyes red and puffy from crying.

'' Sweet heart '' Grams began '' Im no expert but what I imagine happened, from what you have told me, is that Billie and Christy had the same idea that you did and called the Hollow. The Hollow, being called too two different places , must have split and gone to the both of you which will explain why they had the same powers as you. When you began to fight against each other, the Hollow began to fight itself. Obviously, the Hollow didn't want to defeat itself because it would be less powerful, so instead, it blew up its surroundings. ''

What she was saying did make sense but what were the chances of us calling it at the same time as them, surly that couldn't happen.

'' what can I do to fix it '' I asked.

'' Im afraid the damage is done in this time but you could always go back '' Grams replied, with a grin on her face.

'' I havent got the book, without it I have no spell '' I said.

'' You are right, you havent got the book but you have love '' Grams gave one last smile before she disappeared.

She was a great woman but sometimes I couldn't help but think that she didn't make sense at all.

What good was love when everything I did love was lost.

I have nothing left to love ...

Then it hit me.

Why didnt I think of this before.

This could work.

I jumped to my feet, much to the surprise of my dad who was wearing his tea now rather than drinking it.

'' COOP '' I screamed towards the ceiling.

The whole room fell silent and I felt each pair of eyes staring at me.

'' COOP I KNOW YOU ARE UP THERE GET DOWN HERE '' I screeched again.

This time he responded.

'' What, if this is about Phoebe ''

I heard Coop's voice behind me.

'' She is dead Coop '' I said, as I turned to face him.

The pure horror on his face sent daggers through my heart but I had to be tough.

'' I need that ring '' I said pointing to his hand '' To go back and save her ''

'' Piper, I go back in time for love not to change the past '' Coop replied, his voice broke as he finished speaking and a single tear trickled down his reddened cheeks.

'' Well I love Phoebe and Paige so it can work, Coop this is my only chance to save them '' I pleaded

Without speaking he toke off his ring and handed it to me.

I slipped it onto my finger and nothing happened.

'' What do I have to do '' I asked

'' Think about them, picture where you want to go and believe in it ''

Memories of Phoebe and Paige swarmed my mind.

I went through everything, the manor, The hollow, Billie and Christy.

My whole body began to tingle and I closed my eyes, letting the sensation take over.

The tingling dulled and then finally stopped.

When I opened my eyes I was standing in the attic.

I stared at my surroundings, I can't believe it is all gone.

Well atleast in my time it is.

I heard the front door open with a smash.

I suddenly remembered why I came back and quickly made my way downstairs.

Whilst running down the stairs I heard voices.

 _'' What's the matter Billie, cat go your tongue ''_

 _'' I have nothing to say to you bunch of traitors, its one thing to lie to the rest of the world but to lie to yourself is kind of pathetic don't you think ''_

I made it down the first flight of stairs.

I didn't have long before the battle started.

I finally made it, I could see everyone standing there.

Billie and Christy's astral self had just disappeared and that was my cue.

'' Wait '' I yelled as I ran down the final few stairs to stand next to Paige.

'' What the hell is this '' Christy asked.

'' Im Piper from the future, you can't battle here '' I replied

'' Oh yeah and why is that, we defeat you do we '' Billie said, with a smug look on her face.

'' We clearly didn't teach you that well, if you defeated me I wouldn't have anywhere to come back from , I would be dead '' I spat at her

'' Listen you are going to blow everything up and die in the process, you both have the Hollow and it will not fight itself. ''

'' This is just a plan to get us to back down '' Christy said.

'' No it's not, it just can't happen here while the Hollow is still involved '' I replied

I turned to Paige, Phoebe and my past self.

'' We need to go to the safest place on earth '' I hinted

Luckily Paige understood me and toke our hands before orbing back to magic school.

When we arrived in the main hall past Piper was gone.

I did it, I saved my sister's and the manor but I knew the worst was still yet to come.

Christy's POV

'' Were have they gone '' I yelled.

I can't believe they got away just like that

'' I thought the safest place for them was here ''

'' It was '' Billie answered '' Before we toke this place over, they have gone to the next best thing ''

'' Phoebe's place '' I asked.

Billie shook her head.

'' Magic School ''

 **(A/N Hey guys, im sorry its taken me so long to get this Chapter up I have been swamped. If you guys like the story so far then please leave a review it really makes my day )**


	7. Chapter 7

**To my disappointment I do not own charmed**

Piper's POV

While everyone remained in the main hall, with Elders and Whitelighters as their protect, Phoebe, Paige and I paced back and forth an old, abandoned corridor in magic school.

We felt it would be safer for Billie and Christy to find us here than surrounded by the people we loved.

The walls were damp and ivy leaves and moss had taken over.

Magic school is a very big place with corridors and rooms that even the staff and Elders do not know about, They simply appear when they are needed.

If we are correct Billie and Christy should scry for us instead of just turning up.

'' How long has it been '' Paige moaned.

She was getting really impatient of waiting around for us to get attacked.

'' About 15 minutes since the last time you asked '' I replied.

I have to admit, they were taking their time, maybe they didn't take our bait and remained at the manor.

'' PIPER, LOOK OUT '' Phoebe yelled.

I threw myself onto the floor just in time.

A fire-ball hit the wall I was standing by.

I quickly clambered to my feet.

Paige and Phoebe rushed to my side.

Standing before us was Billie and Christy.

Christy shot another fire-ball which Paige quickly shot away from us, shattering the only window.

Christy shot another which I managed to freeze in mid-air.

She was going to fast.

Billie had joined in which ment double the amount of fireballs being thrown at us.

One narrowly missed Phoebe's head but Paige got to it just in time.

The corridor looked worse than it did to begin with, if that was even possible.

Scorch marks now replaced the ivy and small fire's were dotted around the place.

'' ENOUGH'' Phoebe screamed, as another fireball went shooting past her face exploding on the wall behind.

'' How could you '' Phoebe asked, clearly her words were for Billie who hung her head.

'' After everything we did for you, everything we helped you do this is how you repay us ''

Phoebe's words echoed through the old corridor.

Billie still didn't move.

'' DONT YOU SPEAK TO HER LIKE THAT '' Christy spat as she conjured another fireball.

Billie lifted her head and turned to her sister.

Her expression turned from sad to outraged in seconds as she dived at Christy knocking her over.

'' I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE '' Billie yelled before fleeing the corridor.

Her footsteps still echoed on for a little while, but none of us could move.

We all stared at the place Billie had been.

We stayed like that untill the sound of Billie feet hitting the floor disappeared.

Christy slowly got to her feet and shifted her gaze to us, her face was contorted in fury. She was as angry as a bull. Her cheeks flushed and her eyes sparkled with ferocity.

She slowly raised her right hand out.

I raised my hands up ready to attack but she didn't aim her fireball at us.

Instead she shot it towards the floor.

A large circle of fire appeared on the floor.

'' What the hell is that '' Phoebe asked me.

I didn't have an answer because truth be told I didn't know what it was either.

'' The ring of death, two enter but only one comes out '' Christy spoke as she stepped into the ring.

It had to be me, this was the only way.

I turned to Phoebe and Paige.

'' Find the Triad and destroy them it is the only way of getting rid of her '' I whispered

'' As long as they are alive Christy is aswell ''

'' Piper you can't be serious '' Paige replied

'' Its the only way besides, I will be fine, go '' I said

They both glanced at me before Paige toke Phoebe's hand and the orbed out.

'' your either very brave or very foolish '' Christy spat

'' You are the foolish one '' I replied, as I stepped into the ring

'' Besides I think it is time the truth came out ''

 **( A/N Hey guys, sorry to leave it like that but it had to be done. I hope you guys liked this chapter. I'm hoping to finish this story before I go on holiday next saturday so it wont be a long wait for you. If you like the story so far please remember to leave a review, thank you )**


	8. Chapter 8

**I still DO NOT own Charmed :(**

Piper's POV

The small flickering flames surrounded us as I glared at Christy.

Neither of us moved but our eyes were latched onto each others.

I knew I had to bide my time untill Phoebe and Paige vanquished the Triad.

The Triad had put a protection on Christy so untill they were vanquished Christy was immortal.

A quick movement of Christy's hand and a fireball came flying towards me but I managed to dodge it.

I sent one back towards her but she jumped out of its way.

'' You really have no idea do you '' I said

'' Idea of what '' she spat

'' Of anything you were silly enough to believe the Triads lies but really you have no idea '' I replied

Christy's expression became confused.

I had to distract her.

'' The only liars here are you and your sister's ''

'' No Christy we are not the liars they are, they have brainwashed you to believe them '' I said

'' DONT SPEAK ABOUT THEM '' Christy yelled as she threw another fireball towards me which narrowly missed my arm.

Phoebe's POV

We orbed into one of magic schools many corridors.

The walls either side were filled with doors and it went on forever.

'' I don't see the Triad '' Paige said as she looked all around us

'' Its there protection '' I replied '' They don't want to be found ''

'' So what are we going to do '' Paige asked

'' Start opening doors '' I replied, what else could we do

Piper's POV

'' Don't you find it a bit strange '' I asked , I could see Christy getting angry but I had to win myself as much time as I could.

'' Find what a bit strange '' Christy hissed through gritted teeth.

'' The whole story the Triad to you, I mean why didn't they take the both of you and train you both up, why only you '' I said

I could see it in Christy's eyes, my words made an impact and she was really starting to think about it.

'' Why did they only take you and why did they let you walk into the Manor with the Hollow knowing that it would destroy you , Ill tell you why, because they are the demons, not us, they don't care what happens to you or your sister, all they care about is that we end up dead and you fell for it, your sister stormed out of here and yet you didn't follow her you stayed here, why , because the triad told you to ''

'' Your lieing like you always do '' Christy said shaking her head.

'' The Ultimate Power does exist, It was prophesized a long time ago to be a great force of good '' I stated

Christy didn't reply, instead she just looked at me.

'' Dont you get it, you would have been the ultimate power but you were corrupted by evil ''

'' We are not the evil ones '' Christy spat

Phoebe's POV

'' This is useless, we have opened over 100 doors and still no triad '' Paige stated.

She was right, we were running out of time.

'' There has to be a faster way of finding them '' Paige said.

'' Lets try orbing again '' I said.

Paige toke my hand and orbed, but it was no use we just ended up back in the same spot.

'' They have to be close by , we just need to find a way to get there, create a path or something '' Paige said.

'' Paige your brilliant '' I replied

I quickly tried to find a wall that wasnt already covered by a door.

Paige followed me.

'' Phoebe, what are you doing '' Paige asked, as I stopped in front of a wall.

'' When you find your path is blocked, all you have to do is knock '' I said.

I reached out my hand and knocked on the wall.

A door appeared in front of me.

'' Whats that '' Paige asked.

'' When Prue, Piper and I travelled back in time the first time they used this spell to break me out of prison '' I stated.

'' You were in prison '' Paige replied with a smile on her face.

'' Ill explain later '' I said

'' So what is behind this door '' Paige asked.

'' If the spell worked the Triad '' I replied.

'' remember Paige, as soon as they shoot their lightning at us you need to send it back but it will take a lot of power ''

Paige nodded and I reached out and opened the door.

'' WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE '' Candor shouted.

'' Come Paige concentrate '' I whispered.

A lightening bolt came shooting towards us and Paige raised her hand and stopped it mid-air.

The struggle to push it back towards them was clear as the pained expression on her face grew.

'' You will never defeat us '' Th Triad spat at us.

'' Wanna bet '' Paige said as she mustered up all the energy and threw it back at the triad.

The lightning struck them and shimmered down to the metal plate they were hovering over.

A fire burst out all around them and with one last ear-splitting screech they were gone.

'' Piper '' Paige said.

We need to get back.

Piper's POV

Christy's screams echoed all around as she thrashed around on the floor.

They did it.

Panting and sweating she slowly got back to her feet, the colour in her face has gone and her mouth hung open.

'' What did you do '' Christy spat but I ignored her.

'' Like I said, The Ultimate power Was prophesized to be a great force of good, you however have been corrupted by evil. It is said that two witches of the same family line, two sisters , were to become the ultimate power and yes it was your destiny but you changed it as soon as you joined forces with the Triad. Automatically you and Billie were no longer the Ultimate power, Instead it goes too another two sisters of great power, one of them is standing right in front of you '' I stated

Christy stared at me, shocked.

'' You are wrong again Piper, There are three of you, didn't anyone teach you how to count '' Christy smirked

'' You are right, there are three of us, but only two of us share the same two parents, Paige has a different father to Phoebe and I and since Prue died we became two of the same blood line. The Ultimate power goes to the next two strongest siblings ''

'' You and Phoebe '' Christy whispered

'' Correct, there is one thing you should understand Christy '' I said

In the distance I could hear a clock chiming

1 , 2 ,3 ,4 ,5 ,6 ,7

'' What '' Christy said

8,9,10

'' Evil never wins ''

I raised my hand and shot at her.

Flames broke out around her and she was gone, along with the ring on death.

11, 12

We had done it, it was finally over.

The Triad and Christy were gone.

I would get my family back.

A sharp pain shot through my chest.

I only had 12 hours.

I was too late, It started at 12 at the manor, which means it had been 12 hours.

I was to late.

I sank to the floor, how could this happen.

'' NOOO '' I shouted, as I felt warm tears flow from my eyes.

I did everything I was supposed to do but I wasnt quick enough.

Phoebe and Paige burst through the door but I didn't move.

I curled myself up and sobbed.

I glance up at them and saw their worried expressions.

'' Im ... To ... late '' I spluttered.

Why did this happen.

 **(A/N ) Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Dont worry it's not the end there are more chapters to come. If you guys liked it then please leave a review and let me know what you think. Also I want to give a huge shout out to gabyhyatt for your constant support, it means the world to me and thank you to everyone else who has read and followed my story )**


	9. Chapter 9

**I still do not own Charmed.**

Piper's POV

My mind was blank, I didn't know what to think.

Everything was spinning but my legs knew what I had to do.

I began to run, as fast as my legs would allow me.

Paige and Phoebe followed not far behind, I had to get back to the hall.

I had to get the Angel of Destiny to give me another shot.

Please don't let me be too late.

I clutched the stitch in my side but that wasnt going to stop me.

I could see the double silver doors that toke me into the hall.

Panting, I ran faster than ever before.

I was nearly there, the doors were coming closer but I felt my body crash against something hard that sent me tumbling backwards onto the floor.

I stood up to find the Elders before me.

'' OUT OF THE WAY '' I yelled at them '' THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! ''

I felt a tear slowly trickle its way down my cheek.

'' Piper, you saved the whole magical community from evil '' Sandra spoke.

'' AT THE EXPENSE OF MY FAMILY, I WAS TO LATE '' I yelled back at her.

'' You were not to late '' Sandra stated '' While you were gone Chris and Wyatt came back from the future, They stayed in the hall with the rest of us, you were just in time. They stayed so we would know that younger Wyatt, Chris and Leo were still safe. Future Wyatt has gone to collect them and Chris is waiting in the hall for you ''

Relief washed over me.

Tears streamed down my face, but they were happy ones.

They were safe and well.

I couldn't believe they were safe and my eyes glanced to the door.

My boy was behind it, I had to get there.

'' Go '' Sandra said.

I didn't need telling twice.

I began running straight to the door.

'' Chris '' I yelled

'' Mum, where are you '' I heard the all too familiar voice of my son shout back.

A smile spread across my face, they really were ok.

'' I'm coming '' I yelled back.

It seemed to take me ages to get to the door but as soon as the handle was within reach I stretched out my hand and burst through the door.

Everyone stopped and stared at me.

A few clapped but my eyes searched the room frantically trying to find the person I longed to see.

'' MOM '' I heard Chris shout, as I turned my gaze in the direction the voice came from.

My eyes locked onto his and everything was ok again.

I felt my worry slowly fade away along with everything else in the room.

All I could see was Chris, My perfect son.

The way his fringe hung just above his eyes, the sparkle in his perfect green eyes, the lop sided smile he had printed on his face.

I stood there staring at him, I couldn't move.

He was safe, Wyatt was safe and Leo too.

'' Hey Mom '' Chris whispered.

I sprinted towards him.

I couldn't close the gap fast enough.

I reached out my arms and toke hold of him.

My baby boy was finally safe in my arms.

'' I love you so much '' I said

'' I love you to Mom '' He replied

 **(A/N Hey guys i really hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'm sorry its a little short. There is one more to go and then it is finished :( A huge shout out to beaubeau1993 Im glad you like the story. Please remember to review as I love to hear what you guys think. )**


	10. IMPORTANT INFORMATION !

**Authors Note !**

Hey guys, I just wanted to quickly update you.

So as you are probably aware, I have just put up chapter 9 and in the a/n at the end I said that there is only 1 more chapter left.

However I don't feel ready to let go of this story just yet, I think maybe I could carry it on into another maybe 7 chapters. I was thinking maybe life after the battle or something like that.

I am going to try to come up with a basic story line about what will happen and see how it goes from there.

I will let you all know if I decide to carry it on or not.

Thank you for reading this story aswell guys it really means a lot to me :) x


	11. Chapter 10

**I still DO NOT own Charmed :(**

Piper's POV

We were all back together, the way it should be.

All the sofa's were pushed together so we could all sit together and just talk.

Leo sat beside me, his arm draped casually over my shoulder while my hand rested on his chest, feeling his heart beating, every small thump against my hand, made my smile grow bigger.

Sat on the floor were my two little boys Chris and Wyatt coloring pictures together.

Paige and Henry sat together talking in hushed tones and next to them Phoebe and Coop, who had finally admitted there feelings for each other and were finally a couple.

Dad sat next to Henry with Mum and Grams, the three laughed together which was very surprising but also great.

Older Chris and Wyatt sat with their younger selves, teaching them how to color inside the lines.

Everything was perfect.

The doors to the hall opened up and Sandra walked in.

'' Chris, Wyatt may I have a word please '' She spoke.

Chris and Wyatt looked at each other before standing up and walking towards Sandra.

To stop confusion everyone had decided to call the little versions of Chris and Wyatt by there nicknames.

Chris was peanut because he loved peanut butter and Wyatt was Dragon because he conjured a dragon and no one wanted to let him live it down.

'' So Piper tell us, how did you work it all out, how did you know what to do and what happened '' Grams asked eager to find out as much as she could.

'' Well I will tell you the short version '' I started

'' From the start, from when you first met Billie '' Grams said.

'' Ok, so we wanted our own lives back so we faked our own deaths by using astral projection and then used a spell in the book of shadows to change our appearance to the outside world. It worked for a little while but we kept hearing stories on the news of innocent people dying in very strange ways, we obviously knew that demons where behind it. We started looking for this one Demon and that's how we found Billie. We agreed that she would help his fight Demons without us giving away our identity and in return we would help her find her sister. We trained her, teaching her everything we know, we had her study from the book. Eventually we found her sister but we didn't know that the Triad had already corrupted her and made her believe that we were the bad ones and they were good. ''

'' That is ridiculous '' Grams spat

'' I know '' I replied '' anyway, she started getting through to Billie and eventually she did. We had to get Leo and the boys frozen to keep them alive because then Angel of Death was looking for them. Due to us having to show our true selves we had other things on our mind like Leo and the boys and the lifestyle we had before giving up our identity's and Christy used that against us to make Billie believe her. Then we had to fight them. We toke in the Hollow and it killed Christy, Paige and Phoebe so I used Coops ring to go back in time and stop them and lured them here. When they came, Billie knew what she was doing was wrong so she left, Christy and Myself stepped into a ring of death while Paige and Phoebe went and destroyed the Triad. They had a protection power on Christy so while they were alive she couldn't be destroyed. They destroyed the Triad, I destroyed her and know we are here '' I finished.

'' How did you know you were the Ultimate Power '' Mum asked

'' Well, when we first found out that Bille and Christy were called the Ultimate power, I did a little research and found that they were prophesized around the same time we were. It was said that they were to be a great source of good magic just like us. I also know that because they were corrupted by evil they no longer have the power and it latches itself onto the next best thing which was myself and Phoebe '' I replied

The door's opened again and Sandra walked in alone.

'' Piper can you follow me please '' She said.

Chris and Wyatt were not with her and this confused me a little but I stood and followed her.

We walked out of the hall and down the corridor in silence.

She stopped outside a room and opened the door for me to walk in.

There was a sofa that Chris and Wyatt were sat on and then two empty chairs.

'' Please, sit '' Sandra said as she occupied one of the chairs.

I walked over and sat on the other.

'' I have spoken to Chris and Wyatt and now I have to speak with you as they have agreed. You see Piper it has come to our attention that your destiny has changed due to recent events, therefore you will not die at a young age, you will live a full and happy life along with your sister's who have also been told a few little details of their future '' Sandra stated

I was thrilled by this news.

'' unfortunately '' Sandra said '' When Chris and Wyatt go back to their time, they would still have not experienced having a mother around because, well, in their future you weren't there, they would have no memories of you or anything you did together as a family because nothing happened, an Elder from the future will simply visit your family explain what has happened and bring you back down. You have a daughter in the future called Melinda and she is still very young where Chris and Wyatt come from, so this will not effect her, she will just think you went on holiday. Piper, over the years you have done a lot for us and we have put you through some very hard places this is our way of giving something back and saying thank you ''

I was really confused, what was she giving back to me.

'' Our offer to you is to keep Chris and Wyatt here with you so they can experience what it is like to have a mother. The young ones will grow up and age but these two wont, they will remain the same age, we will cast an appearance spell on them so, to the outside world, they will not look like themselves so that people wont start asking questions when the young ones start to look like them, the people you call family and the ones who know of your secret will see them for who they are but the outside world will see different. As soon as both sets are at the same age they will shimmer into one body and will have the memories they both had. ''

I honestly could not believe what I was hearing.

It hurt every time we had to say goodbye but know we don't have to.

I was allowed to keep them, look after them and be there for them.

'' Well boys what do you think, would you want to stay here, I know I want you to '' I said to them.

'' YES '' They both shouted at the same time.

'' Then it is settled '' Sandra said '' You are free to go ''

'' What about everyone else, should we tell them '' I asked

'' Someone has already informed them '' She replied

Chris and Wyatt had already gone before I got to the door.

I turned and faced Sandra.

'' Thank you '' I said

'' It is my pleasure '' She replied

I headed out of the small room and back down the corridor into the hall.

'' There you are '' Phoebe said as I walked into the room '' We have been waiting for you, Grams said we should write in the book ''

'' That's a great idea '' I replied, as I toke a seat in between Leo and Wyatt.

'' You first Phoebe then Paige and then Piper '' Grams said

Phoebe's POV

 _' So much has happened over the last eight years. So much has been gained and lost. Still in some ways, I feel like my life is really just beginning... and it was. For though I had loved before, I'd never really known love until I met Coop; a man who I will share the special little girl I had long ago foreseen, but feared I might never have ... Along with two other special little girls I had not foreseen. I am suddenly so blessed to have a new family of my own and old friends to share it with and though I will keep working and giving advice to those who ask , I am more interested in helping them find love . Since, finally , having been loved ... '_

Paige's POV

 _' ... Phoebe has become somewhat of an expert on the subject. As for me, life without demons will open up similar avenues. Henry, of course , will continue to look after his paroles, even if they don't want to be looked after, while still making time to help me with little Henry and the twins ... Which will finally allow me time to embrace my inner whitelighter and help the next generation of witches come into their own ... '_

Piper's POV

 _' ... So that Paige could pass on all that she's learned, not just to her own children, or to mine, or to Phoebe's, but to other future witches and whitelighters as well. Which will fill in the time between when we are doing the fighting and when our kids are old enough to take over ... which will allow me time to go back to my roots and cook something other than potions for once and open the restaurant I have always dreamed of owning. As for Leo, after we reclaimed Magic School, he is going back to teaching, which he hopes to continue to do until it is time to retire, and although we've certainly had our struggles and heartaches over the years, we're a family of survivors, and we always will be ... Which is why we've truly been Charmed '_

 **(A/N So guys what do you think. I'm still debating carrying this on or not. I had to change their entries slightly to fit into the story, anyway I really hope you have enjoyed reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing it, I am hoping to carry it on but who knows. Thank you so much for your support and please remember to review and let me know what you guys think )**


End file.
